civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
United Kingdom (Pitt the Younger)
The United Kingdom led by Pitt the Younger is a mod produced by Chrisy15, with contributions from Urdnot_Scott and DarthKyofu. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview United Kingdom In 1707, the "Acts of Union" united the kingdoms of Scotland with that of England and Wales. The English and Scottish Parliaments were merged, and England ceased to exist as a political entity. However, England was the largest, wealthiest and most powerful part of the United Kingdom, so much so that many still use the terms England and the United Kingdom interchangeably, much to the annoyance of the Welsh and Scots (and later, the Northern Irish). In 1800 the United Kingdom attempted to unite with Ireland, becoming the "United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland." Many of the largely Roman Catholic Irish were bitterly opposed to the union, leading to a terrible insurgency that lasted for over a century. Pitt the Younger Pitt the Younger became Prime Minister following the Fox-North Coalition, a period which was seen as being a betrayal of values in favour of personal profit. Pitt was supported by many in the Commons for his apparent honesty, and he held the King's support by not continually advocating the reduction of royal powers. Pitt's most successful policies were those focusing around the promotion of free trade, a new approach to import duties that helped improve the British economy following defeat in the American Revolution. As the threat of revolution on the continent began to grow, Pitt also took steps towards strengthening the navy and suppressing sedition: his enemies claimed he was acting tyrannical, but his actions paled in comparision to those performed by the French Revolutionaries that he was being compared against. Although Pitt briefly ended up on the opposition side following a disagreement with George III over whether newly incorporated Irish Catholics should be allowed to become MPs, he was soon leading Britain against Napoleon to varying degrees of success: Britain had many overseas successes as the Royal Navy occupied French colonies, but Pitt's reluctance to directly involve Britain on the continent limited her options to funding allies such as Austria and Prussia; thus when Napoleon defeated these armies regardless Britain was soon left without allies after the Third Coalition's defeat. Although Pitt didn't live to see the continuation of the war, his policies of limited involvement were generally adhered to with mainland action being limited to the Peninsular War for much of the conflict. Dawn of Man Your parliament honours your name, Pitt the Younger, wise and pragmatic Minster of His Majesty's government. Following in the footsteps of your father you became Prime Minister of Britain in 1783, amdist a chaos both at home and abroad. With the backing of George III you reformed Britain's administration and finance, maneuvering to gain favour with both the public and your peers. You took to the opposition after overseeing the Acts of Union that formed the United Kingdom, but returned to weather the threat of Napoleon with a strategy that focused on profit for Britain with minimal loss of blood. While your untimely death robbed you of the sight of victory, your contribution to the restoration of British domination cannot be understated. Renowned orator, your intelligence and wit are needed once more. Can you return your country from an economic spiral back to great heights? Can you fend off her foes, while striking where they are weakest? Can you build a civilization that stands the test of time? Introduction: "Good day my peer! On behalf of His Majesty's government I welcome you to the United Kingdom." Defeat: "These once pleasant land have been convulsed by your terror. It is but a Pyrrhic victory for you, of course, for without the social structure they have forever lived under the lower classes will no doubt begin to raise hell against you until their parliament is restored." Unique Attributes Strategy Mod Support Events and Decisions 'Introduce Income Tax' War is costly, and trade alone cannot finance our forces. A tax on our population's income will greatly increase our revenue, but the focus of the levy should be placed on the wealthiest in our society so as to avoid distressing our already pressured lower classes. Requirements/Restrictions: *Must have discovered Economics *Must be at War with a Major Civilization *May only be enacted once per game. Costs: *2 Magistrates Rewards: *+1 Gold from every Specialist 'Limit the East India Company' Due to a lack of supervision, the East India Company has grasped a near autonomous control over the colony it operates in. This cannot be allowed to stand! Parliament must take back control over Britain's colonies, and the Company must be placed under a regulatory board! Requirements/Restrictions *Must have entered the Industrial Era *Must have built the {1_Building}{2_Sov} *May only be enacted once per game Costs: *2 Magistrate *{1_Cul} Culture Rewards: *+33% Gold in Puppet Cities on other Continents. Full Credits List * Chrisy15: Author, Design, Lua, text * Urdnot_Scott: Map, UU Icon * DarthKyofu: LS, Leader Icon, Civ Icon * Alga: UB Icon Category:Chrisy15 Category:United Kingdom Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Industrial Era Category:Northern Cultures Category:Western Cultures